


Climate Fear

by dreamingoftheoceansky (GingerRedLion)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choices, Climate Change, Climate Emergency, Despair, Existential Crisis, Future, Global Warming, Hope, Poetry, Video, climate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerRedLion/pseuds/dreamingoftheoceansky
Summary: Sometimes images show fear clearer than words, rhyme clearer than prose. I think about climate change, and I am afraid. For myself, and for the future, future generations. I'm not the only one. Wake up, please. This is our last chance.





	Climate Fear

[Climate Fear](https://vimeo.com/357400149) from [Ellie](https://vimeo.com/user102459689) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

I thought we had a chance  
I thought it’d be alright  
I thought we had a hope  
I don’t want to feel this fright

I thought we had a future  
Stability on this planet  
Never thought of what we do  
Dangerous as falling granite

Wake up, please  
See the disaster  
Hear the destruction  
Thought we were the master

In charge of nature  
Of everything  
Until it collapses  
Like some deposed king

No food  
If earth can’t support it  
No water  
If we pollute it  
No home  
If we undermine it

Today  
We turn the tide  
Be driftwood?  
Tossed and helpless, powerless  
Or waves?  
The driving force, can change direction  
If we demand it

Together

Your choice  
My choice  
Last chance  
Now


End file.
